Dreaming For Life
by ShortPirateCaptain
Summary: After a freak thunderstorm, two room mates are confronted with one of their biggest dreams coming true. Characters thought dead come back to life and now the two must deal with the sixteen human sized Cybertronians trying to start a war in their house. It does not help when a secret government agency starts skulking around their property.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunder cracked loudly outside of the shared house and the residents could see the bright flashes could be seen outside of the living room window where two young woman sat. They sat on opposite ends of an older couch and were wrapped up in pajamas. The darker haired girl, Amanda, wore a white shirt with the Autobot symbol printed in bold red and she was curled up with a black blanket with the image of the autobot scout Bumblebee. However, the lighter haired girl, Baily, on the other end of the couch couldn't be wearing anything more different. She wore a black shirt with the bold purple Decepticon symbol and was cuddling with a large black blanket with smaller decepticon symbols scattered around it.

"That lightning is going to knock out our movie and I'm going to be pissed," the shorter of the two muttered then reached to the end table near her and took a big swig of black coffee. Amanda nodded in agreement then focused her attention back on the TV screen. The movie playing was the the newest Bayverse Transformer movie and the two girls were enjoying cheering on their respective sides.

Another loud crack of thunder echoed through the house and the lights and screen flickered from how close the lightning struck by their house. Baly jumped from the loud noise and huddled ever farther into her plush decepticon blanket. To try and take her mind of the terrible storm outside, she spoke up, "Wouldn't it be cool if the Transformers were real..and the Cons maybe didn't want to kill us?"

"Maybe not kill you Boi," Amanda remarked and shot her friend a grin then pointed to the TV where her favorite Autobot could be seen fighting Nemesis Prime, "I am an Autobot all the way. He'd want me dead just like all the others." Baily huffed a laugh at that rather true statement. Her friend and herself loved two very different mechs in the TRansformer series. Amanda had fallen hard for the yellow autobot scout named Bumblebee and Baily was rather fond of the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron.

"I'd still be fuckin cool wouldn't it though?' Baily stressed then took another sip of her coffee, made a disgusted sound then spit it back into her cup, "Gone cold already," she muttered then turned her attention back to Amanda who was looking at her with a grimace.

"That's nasty," She remarked and Baily only shrugged in response and began to move her fat hide end off the couch. She left her blanket behind and began to make her way to the moderately large kitchen that was in their house. She had been elated to find out that the two of them could afford the payments made on the older two story house that sat close to the middle of nowhere. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms so the two girls didn't have to fight over one bathroom. _Thank Christ for that._ Baily thought silently as she continued her task of making a new pot of coffee. From inside the living room, Amanda yelled back to her friend's earlier question.

"It would be awesome. I could finally be with my baby Bumblebee," She let out a dreamy sigh at that and held her blanket with said scout's image on it closer. She adored the yellow scout from the first time she had watched Transformers Animated. He was adorable to her though she did quite like his more assertive self in the newest RID Transformers show that had ended a while ago. She could not fathom why her friend liked the decepticon leader so much; he was angry and evil and all the things that Amanda didn't care for in the least.

During her thoughts, Baily had walked back into the living room with a fresh cup of coffee and was carefully sipping on the steaming liquid. She settled back onto the couch with a groan and the two friends silently began watching the movie again. By the time it was over, the two were yawning and when Baily looked at the time it read _11:17._ She groaned again with a stretch, "It's pretty late. Imma head on to bed Boi," She rose from her seating position and began to slowly make her way to the stairs that lead to the two bedrooms that resided up there. Amanda called out a goodnight to her friend before settling down on the couch for another movie. Slowly she fell asleep listening to the sounds of battle and the voice of Bumblebee from the Transformers Prime movie she had chosen.

Unknown to either girl, their talk of transformers becoming real set off a series of events that would change their lives forever. A crack of thunder exploded through the house just as Optimus Prime gave his life to save Cybertron from the Zombiecons that Megatron had risen under the rule of Unicron. The TV gave a whine of static before it began to turn into a vortex. With another loud whine sixteen bodies slid out of the swirling vortex one at a time. Thankfully, whatever deity or force of nature decided for this to happen, had separated the Autobots and Decepticons from one another. The bots now lay in a heap around the television while the decepticons disappeared upstairs. The two girls were in for one hell of a good morning.

* * *

Baily was the first to wake up that morning. She had heard some of the commotion going on last night but had decided that Amanda could deal with it; she was still down stairs to her knowledge anyways. She forced her sleepy eyes open when the sound of voices caught her attention. She didn't remember turning her tv on last night. Slowly, she rolled over from where she was facing the wall and had to blink several time for her to actually believe what the hell she was seeing. Three rather tall figures were standing in her room and she could easily recognize each one. Knockout was standing closest to her with his scanner out and beside him stood Breakdown. The Wrecker had one of the happiest looks on his face that Baily had ever seen and he stood as close to the red medic as he could and still not get in the way. That was when her grey eyes flicked to the farthest decepticon in the room. In all his rusted silver glory, Megatron stood there with a contemplative look on his face plates. He did not have his usual form from the beginning of Transformers prime but instead sported the form he had taken after UNicron had taken over his body at the end of the third season. Baily hoped to any deity she could think of that this Megatron had rid Unicron from his body.

"Scans indicate that the human is awake Lord Megatron," Knockout told the warlord and Megatron grunted to let the aston martin know he understood. Baily watched him turn toward the bed and lock eyes with her. She could only give him an unsure smile while he made his way over to her bed where she was still huddled under her blankets.

"Where are we human? And why are we so small?" He demanded of her and reached down with his long claws to grab her by the arm and haul her into a sitting position. He was surprised when she let out a yell and jerked her arm away from him to try and pull the blanket that had fallen from her back up around her waist. He glanced down to see that yes, she wore no pants and only a tiny scrap of clothing.

"Well you are in Sparta Tennessee but I have no clue why you are so small or why you are even here," Baily told him and pulled the blanket up even higher to try and fight away the feeling of being so exposed. "Who else is.. Here?" she questioned quietly just as her door flew open and she was able to see out into the hallway of her house all the other decepticons standing around her house.

Starscream was the one who had opened her door and the two purple decepticons, Soundwave and Shockwave, stood a bit of a distance away from the second in command. Behind them was a vehicon for some reason and even further away from her room was the massive form of Predaking. "Holy Shit,"she breathed out in shock and the decepticons surrounding her gave her an odd look. She then remembered that the only humans they had ever been in contact with were three rather young children that sure as hell never cussed.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream started and the cybertronians around gave a sigh of irritation, "I assume you have tortured the human for information about our whereabouts?" The warlord growled at the smaller mech and Starscream flinched away, expecting a blow to the face. When none came, he looked back to Megatron with confusion in his optics, "Lord Megatron?"

"I am no longer anyones Lord, Starscream," Megatron suddenly told them room and Baily felt that she really needed to get the hell out of her room before fists, or even worse, blaster shots started to fly around her room from Megatron's announcement. She watched the warlord round on Starscream and get in his face. It was surreal to see it happen in real life and not in the cartoon where she was safe away from any crazy mechs. "The war is over."

"Speaking of that..Why are we here and not on Cybertron?" KNockout said suddenly and broke most of the tension that had begun to rise in the room. Baily grimaced at the thought of telling the decepticons that Cybertron and everything that came with it was not real. Not that she knew of anyways. She really hoped that whatever happened to the decepticons, they didn't need to refuel or anything like that. Her and Amanda's bills were high enough as it was.

The thought of her friend suddenly made Baily bolt out of her bed without a care for what she was currently wearing and try her hardest to get down the stairs to where her friends was still on the couch. The only problem with that was that Predaking was blocking her way down the stairs, "Let me through!" she exclaimed and tried to duck behind the giant arm that rested on the wall that led to the staircase.

"What has caused the young one such distress?" he said and reached out and caught Baily by her waist. He looked down at the human with kind golden optics and a small grin on his face. He had been the first to wake in the human girls room and had watched her sleeping for for as long as he could before being pushed out of the room by Megatron and the red medic. He had found her sleeping form to be enchanting and he had never seen someone so at peace. He had quickly vowed that he would protect the tiny creature from any harm.

"My friend! Gotta get to her!" the little one exclaimed and Predaking only tightened his grip on her while she tried to pull as far away as she could. _FUCK!_ Baily thought angrily when she was pulled tighter against the predacon. She loved the massive creature in the show but right now he was pissing her off.

"Let her go my creation," Shockwave suddenly said and rather gently at that, which surprised the crap out of Baily hearing his usual monotone voice actually have emotion. Finally, she was let go reluctantly and Baily bolted down the stairs as quick as she could. What met her sight was one of the oddest she had seen in a long time.

* * *

When Amanda had the pleasure of waking, it was from a rough shake and the gruff voice she thought she recognized. She opened her dark chocolate eyes to come face to face with bright cyan colored optics and an orange and white face. She let out a yelp and quickly scrambled away from the shining lights and curled up in the corner of the couch. She looked around her wildly and seen that it was not just Ratchet in the room with her. The whole of Team Prime was there standing in her living room. Ratchet and Optimus Prime stood closest to her and right behind them were Bumblebee and Smokescreen, both bots were practically vibrating with energy. Not to mention just about every bot in the room was staring at Optimus Prime in disbelief. Many of them had just seen the Prime sacrifice himself for the sake of Cybertron.

Behind the youngest bots in the crew, stood the massive form of Bulkhead and the two wheeler Arcee. The two looked to be deep in conversation and every now and then Arcee's optics would dart around as if looking for threats. Looking to her left, Amanda seen that Wheeljack was helping Ultra Magnus up from the ground. She could tell that the old mech was still in a lot of pain from the fight with the predacons. She was knockout out of her gazing when Ratchet reached out again and felt her forehead, "No fever or anything life threatening," The medic announced then ran another scan on her, "We may have given her a bit of a fright is all by waking her so suddenly,"

"How are you here?" Amanda suddenly asked and she slowly let her blanket drop where she had been cuddled into it in her fear. She was around the Autobots. She was safe and wouldn't be harmed.

"We were hoping you had the answer to our question little one," Optimus rumbled out and the assembled group quieted and looked to their leader as her spoke, "The last thing I recall is entering the Well of the Allspark and now we are here. I do not understand how this has happened," A solemn silence penetrated his words and the group sadly remembered the short time they had on their home planet. It seemed like they were never going to see what Cybertron would become now that this had happened.

"I don't know how you got here, but in this world y'all were just a TV show that me and my friend really liked," Amanda said and broke the silence that had taken over the room. The silence that came over the room then was even worse than the one before. The bots had sad or angry looks on their face plates and Amanda was beginning to think that saying that maybe had been a rather bad idea to start the conversation on how they maybe had arrived here.

"What do you mean we were just a cartoon?" Arcee suddenly said and marched up past Optimus and Ratchet to glare down at Amanda. She was angry. More than angry really. They had just got Cybertron back and now looked what had happened. Her entire team was stuck back on earth and not even at their normal sizes. Primus, she herself was only a little bit taller than the human that was sitting on the couch. "And what friend? We have seen no one but yourself in this place."

"I suggest we run a scan of the house. We do not know if the Decepticons have followed us into this realm or not," Ultra Magnus said from where he was now leaning against the wall. Smokescreen had moved from where he had stood near Bumblebee and now was leaning shoulder to shoulder with Ultra Magnus. Silently, the bots ran a scan of the house and tension was immediately choking the living room when every one of the Autobots scans indicated eight Decepticon signals and one lone human signal on the top floor.

"Autobots, get in position and get Ultra Magnus and the human behind us. We do not need the Decepticons to get to them no matter the cost." Optimus Prime announced and the eight bots quickly got in the best position they could manage in a cluttered living room. The Prime stood at the forefront with Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee flanking him. Arcee had taken cover behind the couch and Ratchet had dragged Amanda, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus into the kitchen and out of sight of the staircase. The three up front had transformer their hands into blasters and pointed them at the bottom of the stairs where they would easily be able to pin any Decepticons. This is what Baily had stumbled upon when she had flew down the stairs in search for her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck don't shoot!" Baily yelled and threw up her hands to try and get the Autobots to put down their weapons. Optimus was the only one to transform his hand back and took a step forward to try and get Baily off the stairs and into the kitchen with Amanda. She seen him coming and quickly back tracked up the stairs to get away from him, "Where is Amanda?" she shouted from her position. She was not about to go down the stairs and have the decepticons come down after her and start world war three in her living room.

"There are decepticons behind you human," Wheeljack stressed to Baily. He seen her back up even farther and then hit the front of one of the most dangerous decepticons. She whipped around and stared up at Shockwave's one eye before she caught sight of Megatron behind him.

"Optimus!" the warlord called and shoved passed Baily and Shockwave. The one eyed mech held the human close before following his leader down the stairs. Megatron had put up his hands like Baily had earlier and was now slowly making his way down the stairs. He was well aware of all of the blasters trained on him, "It seems as though we are no longer on Cybertron and have become smaller than we once were. I propose a ceasefire until we have figured out what has gone wrong."

" _ **You**_ are proposing a ceasefire Megatron?" Arcee exclaimed from her position behind the couch. She hopped over it in one swift move and stomped her way up to the front of the formation to glare daggers at the Decepticon leader. She was angry, so very very angry about what Megatron, of all people, had just said. After what he had done in the first place, starting the war and now he is the one who wants to end it and call a ceasefire? She didn't think so. "After everything you have done and everyone you have killed. How do we know that this is not some kind of a trap?" She rounded on Optimus and was about to say something to him but his faceplates had gone slack at Megatron's announcement and she doubted that the Prime had heard a word she said.

Megatron turned and glared back at the small femme and put his hands down when he realised that Optimus was off in lala land. No one would shoot at him unless Prime gave the order. He flicked his fingers and Shockwave was quick to give Megatron the human that they had woken up that morning, "Yes, autobot. I do propose a ceasefire because our situation is bizarre and I'm sure that you and your morals do not want any harm to come to the humans that live here."

"We accept Megatron," Optimus announced and placed a hand on Arcee's shoulder plating. He has seen the look in Megatron's optics before he sacrificed himself to the Allspark. His old friend no longer desired the lust for war that he once did. Unicron had broken him to a point that maybe Optimus could find the old mentality of Megatronus once again. The Prime turned to his autobots and motioned them to put their weapons away. Carefully, he maneuvered himself in front of the angry two wheeler and moved himself closer to Megatron, "Would you release the human now? I feel that she and her friend need to see each other?"

Megatron grumbled but was quick to release the small human who quickly took off in the direction of the kitchen. She rounded the corner to come face to face with a grumpy medic and the shocked face of her best friend. Baily dropped down beside her friend and had to laugh like a maniac when she heard the first thing out of her friends mouth.

"Where are your pants?" Amanda asked and then began to chuckle along with her friend's crazy laugh. This situation was insane and she didn't blame her friend for laughing right now, "Not that I am complaining. But how did this happened?"

Baily could only answer with an unsure shrug as she sat by her friend and watched as the bots in the kitchen milled around them. If she didn't know any better she would think that she might be going crazy. But no. Herself and Amanda were sitting in their kitchen's floor watching Smokescreen go through their cabinets and examine the human stuff that he wouldn't be able to if he had been at his normal height.

Their vision was suddenly filled with an orange and white face and they jerked back at the suddenness of the Autobot medic standing before the. They watched as they quickly ran a scan before striding away in a huff. The two girls looked at each other in confusion, "The hell was that about?" Baily muttered to her friend. Amanda shrugged before getting to her feet and reaching out a hand to help Baily off the floor.

"We should get dressed," Amanda said and when Baily nodded in agreement, the two set off to go up the stairs and to their respective bathrooms. The next thirty minutes were spent cleaning themselves up and getting a little more presentable for the autobots and decepticons who had decided to invade their house in the middle of the night.

Downstairs, the livingroom and kitchen had now been separated into two sides. Even though the war was over neither side was very interested in mingling with each other at the moment. The dining room table had turned into a mess with data pads and other such information holding devices. The two leaders were going back and forth with demands and such while their second and thirds pitched in every now and then with a suggestion. By the time the two humans made it down to the living room, negotiations were almost done. There was only one pressing problem that the cybertronians had to face. And that was where to build their new base. It wasn't like the sixteen of them could stay in the human's home.

"We have a big field a ways down behind our house that would probably do pretty good. Underground base maybe?" Amanda pipped up from where she now stood beside Optimus. Baily was across the table with the look of _The Thinker_ on her face. It wouldn't be a bad idea. They had no use out of it and it was part of their land, had bought the six acres with the idea of building a bar and maybe getting some horses. They just had not got around to it yet.

"That was our thinking," Ratchet said from behind Amanda. The cybertronians around the room hummed in agreement and Optimus and Megatron motioned forward their respectful Wreckers. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Breakdown would be the best options in making the building of the base go as smoothly as possible.

Now that the negotiations had finished, the two humans wondered back to each other and began to discuss the going ons that would take place the next week. "Where are they going to stay at while the base is being built?" Baily asked her friend with a worried look on her face. She knew that most of them would work non stop to get the base finished but she also knew that they had to at least sleep every now and then. She really did not want a bunch of impatient Autobots and Decepticons in her and Amanda's home. They still had a few years before they could pay it off!

"Hopefully we will have that base done before we have to cross that river," Amanda muttered back to her friend. The Wreckers had not told anyone of how long the construction might take, but the two girls really hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. Their conversation turned to more of the mudande variation as they spoke of everyday things and tried to ignore the ruckus going around them. However, Baily noted out of the corner of her eye that Bumblebee and Smokescreen were standing not too far away giving the human's lingering looks every few seconds. Baily was quick to turn their conversation into something a little more interesting.

"Looks like two young Bots are looking our way Boi," Baily whispered to Amanda and snickered when Amanda looked that way and locked eyes with the yellow scout. She watched her friend's face turn and interesting shade of red and had to hold back a laugh when she turned away from the autobots. Baily could not be more happy that this had happened to them, especially for her friend. She had been in the Transformers fandom much longer than Baily had and she knew that soon enough Amanda, or Bumblebee who knew, would make a move on one another. She sure hoped that would be the case. The sound of thudding footsteps interrupted Baily's train of thought. The two girls looked up to see Breakdown and Bulkhead walking their way.

"Could you show us the field?" the green mech asked and the two girls nodded and picked their way around the cybertronians scattered along the house. By the time they had made it outside, everyone had managed to get through the door and the girls lead them to the back of the house where an old path would lead them down to the sad sight of a few boards and boxes of nails. That had been their start of trying to get the starting stuff needed for a barn when they had ran out of funds for it. Thankfully neither side commented on the sight and began to walk around and do measurements on the dimensions for the start of the base.

Baily wandered over to where Breakdown stood talking rather civilly to Wheeljack and looked down at the datapad that the smaller mech held. It looked like the build team would have an elevator that would take them down to the base. To her eyes it actually looked like a vault one might find in her favorite game series, Fallout. The entrance would be a large elevator that would take them down thirty or so feet into a security station. Stairs would lead down to the common area, a safe zone of sorts for them humans. On this floor it would have a cafeteria, medbay, communication room, and the security room. This room would hold all of the weapons that the bots and cons had come through the portal with and could take off of themselves. The second floor would be where the autobots would stay with a staircase down at the end that would lead to the third floor where the decepticons would be. The fourth floor would be below the decepticons and house the reactor that would power the base along with a room for any odds and ends that the teams may pick up. Lastly, there would be a passage that would lead all the way up the surface in any occasion that the base would come under attack even if the reactor were to shut down the door would remain open to allow them to escape.

"I would suggest building something over the elevator since it is so big," Amanda said from where she was looking at the design over Baily's shoulder. The two shared a look and a grin and both looked over to where the sad pile of lumber and nails sat. Cybertronians were nothing if not resourceful, "I think we have the perfect idea."


End file.
